


Yours

by xXxSecretLovexXx



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSecretLovexXx/pseuds/xXxSecretLovexXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root decides to surprise Shaw in the shower and it gets smutty. Told from Show's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

          I enter the house and kick my shoes away, too tired to even pretend to care where they land. It’s been a long day, a trying day for my patience and my willingness to entertain people by hiding my true nature. Everyone thinks I’m on a war path and I enjoy the power their fear gives me. It would usually make me giddy, but right now I’m just glad no one got in my way.

          I slip out of my clothes, leaving a trail after me from the kitchen and living room, passed my bedroom and into the shower. The water is hot and inviting, almost making me numb to all the dark thoughts in my head. It feels wonderful and for a few minutes I just let the water run over my body, not really doing anything, barely even moving… Until you clear your throat behind me, watching me, silently standing in the doorway. I smile. It’s a rare treat to see me smile genuinely, but for you. I always make an exception.

          You always find a way in my house, no matter how many times I’ve changed the locks or checked the alarm. I’ve given up asking how you do that, I stopped trying to keep you out as well… I hated it at first. The way you sneak past my defenses, all my walls, unlock every door and crawl under my skin, just to see what will happen. Playing with the fire inside me, getting me to burn hotter than before, so you can leave, victorious. I used to hate the ease with which you achieved that… But then I began hating the way your face would darken in defeat when I’d push you away. So I let you come closer, pushing away the little voice in my head that told me that personal attachments were unacceptable, a liability.

          I don’t know when I began to care for you. The feeling snuck up on me and it was so different because I don’t feel much. I don’t know when you became more than a hot body to me, and the truth is, I try not to think about it. You’re so much more to me now. And I know this isn’t a game to you too. I heard it in the first sigh of relief you let out, when I pulled your hands tighter against my body, instead of fighting you off and rejecting you.

          It’s been a long way since then. We used to hurt each other so much it almost wasn’t worth it. But looking at you right now, I’d do it all over again. You told me once we’re perfect for each other and I almost laughed at you, not knowing just how right you were.

-Hey, sweetie. – You smile back, always full of energy that almost radiates from you.   
-You could never be like a normal person and call first, can you? Or at least knock… - I scold. You ignore my words, knowing full well they’re just my way of deflecting your affection. When did we come to know each other so well?  
-I hope you’re not busy. – You say coyly, entering the bathroom. – We have some work to do.   
-Maybe I am busy. – I decide to play your game, reaching for the shower gel and squeezing some of it in my hand.

          You watch, unfazed and unwavering. Almost managing to look disinterested as you lean against a wall.

-Well if you make some time for me, I’ll make it worth your while. – Your words drip with innuendo and I start to glide my hand all over my body, covering it with the gel.

          My eyes are fixed on yours, but you’re too busy staring at my hands to notice. Your breathing deepens a little and your mouth falls open slightly. I start with my shoulders and hands, moving down to my stomach and legs, missing intentionally the places you most want to see me touch, letting the tension build up. When I finally cup my breasts you let out a sigh, unwilling to blink.

-I don’t know… This feels quite good… - My words bring you back so you can pay attention to me. – And it might take some time as well… I just don’t know when I’ll be free.

          My hands glide down, between my legs, rubbing small circles, and you stay still for a few seconds more, as if fighting an internal battle. To stay where you are and keep watching me, or to move my hands away and take me yourself.

          It’s a short struggle. In a few moments you pounce and you stop my movements, pressing my back against the wall. The water is still running and you still have all of your clothes on, but you pay no attention to that. Instead you hold my wrists tight and drag them up, above my head and pinch them there. You’re taller than me and it comes so easily to you, but we both know you only have me like this because I let you.

           There were days, many days, when I would struggle against your grip, fight and defy you. This used to be so much more violent. There were bruises and cuts, welts and scratch marks, bites, brutal enough to break the skin. Marks of ownership we both needed to leave.  But our battles for dominance are over. Neither could win nor outdo the other, so we settle for letting the moment decide.

          You stare down at me and a growl escapes you throat. I smile and you only hold my hand tighter. Your other hand roams my body freely, almost purposelessly, never stopping on a certain place for too long. My skin is slick from the water, there isn’t much friction and you know this is teasing me, but I stay still and hold your gaze anyway.

          Your clothes are soaked, sticking to you like a second skin and when you press against me the thin barrier is maddening to me. I want to rip them off you. But you know I won’t move. You guide my hands around your neck, too gentle and caring, and if anyone else ever did this, right now they would be lying on the floor, but I can never push _you_ away and you know it. 

-Move and I stop. – You whisper against my lips, just a mere breath away, and it still feels like you’re too far away. You can never be close enough.

          I nod in acknowledgment, all traces of my smile gone and your hands reward me, pressing against my back so you can pull me closer. Your eyes never leave mine, watching every reaction, attentive to the way a tremble, or the way my breath hitches.

          You pull one of my legs around your waist and I finally breathe out. You haven’t even done anything substantial to me yet and I realize just how responsive my body is to you. Only you.

          You palm one of my breasts, gently, staring me down. From anyone else it would seem cold, impersonal and no ware near enough. But I know you. You may be doing almost nothing, but the fire underneath your calm exterior is raging and if I asked for it, you’d tare me apart just to prove it. And the knowledge of that passion is more than enough for the both of us. You don’t have to hurt me, you don’t need to be rough, I know it’s there, you proved that point long ago. So I don’t need to fight against your movements, I won’t defy you, I won’t try to match your roughness. This isn’t a competition anymore. Now I just need you to touch me. And you do so slowly. Why rush it? I won’t run away, I won’t deny you. I can’t.

          I arch into you, wanting more, wanting to give you more and a second hand joins the first one, pinching my nipples. My back strains even more, my breathing slowing down to a near stop, but my eyes don’t leave yours. I must seem so helpless this way, but I don’t mind that either. I’m yours. You can have me anyway you want.

          My arousal is growing with every second. All it takes is you if I have to be honest. It’s a power you have over me and I wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world. Your hands squeeze roughly once before they move away, down my ribs and stomach, your fingers twitching with the desire to dig into me.

-Do it. – I say, a mere whisper, my whole body too tense for me to speak up.

          A second passes, then another, it’s an eternity, and then I feel your nails scrape over my skin, not hard enough to break it, but there will be red marks, I know. I hiss with pleasure and my eyes shut closed. I’m vaguely aware that I grind against you in slow, irregular motions, but you’re not stopping me, so I don’t pay much attention to it.

          Your hands move down, until one of them cups my ass, the other on my back. I don’t know how much I can take, but I’ll let you take your time.

          One of your hands positions itself firmly between my thighs and your fingers play at my opening lazily, gathering the sticky wetness of my arousal, spreading it. I don’t know if I want to look at you or close my eyes and relax into it. Both thoughts are equally appealing, but your insistent gaze tells me I should try to keep them open. It’s a power. Raw and destructive and uniquely you, and I listen to it. And soon enough I’m rewarded for it too.

          Your fingers enter me, you always use two. You like it when I have to stretch so I can take it, you enjoy the resistance of my walls, contracting and pulsating with your movements. My breaths come out ragged then. I don’t know if you feel my hand tighten around your neck for support, but you hold me more firmly anyway.

          Your fingers don’t move, allowing me to adjust to the way they fill me. I’ve been looking up at you this whole time and I know you can read every expression on my face, just the way I know what you’re thinking.

          The kiss comes, burning through every part of my being and the flames are welcomed. We both need the fire. But underneath all the passion and unreleased tension of the moment, there’s more, something deeper, familiar and very fulfilling. I can taste you. The good and the bad, the parts of you that revel in darkness, the silent strength of a monster that wants to come out and play, the raging storm right at the core of you, barely hidden by the self-control you exert so you wouldn’t crush me. And then there’s the gentleness. Because the beastliness is only half of you. It co-exists with a serenity and a capacity for love that sometimes almost frightens me.

          You don’t pull away. You kiss me insistently, making me part my lips and your tongue invades my mouth roughly. It feels demanding and I melt into you further, knowing I’ll give you anything you want.

          I moan wantonly and my hips push against your fingers, begging you to give me more. You only press yourself further into me so I couldn’t move. This will be on your terms, I know, but I can’t help myself.

          It takes another minute of kissing and I practically whine, hoping you’ll be merciful enough you give me what I want. You pull away then and my eyes snap open on instinct, searching yours. There’s a moment and you just stare down at me… And then your fingers slam all the way inside. It takes my breath away and this time I’m left no time to recover, you move inside me with fervor. There’s no more slow, no more teasing. The feeling is incredible and overwhelming, it would have been painful if I wasn’t so wet and ready for you.

          And oh, you know exactly where to touch me. I try to meet you thrust for thrust, but you grab my hair impatiently and hold me in place. I can only stand there and take it. And you look at me with such raw emotion too. There’s something bothering you, but for now you try to hold it back. And I want to stop and ask, but you give me no chance, you move your fingers deep and unwavering and I’ve been so ready for this. I didn’t know how much I needed it until you forced me to feel it and now I don’t know how long I can take it before I snap.

          You move away a little and I almost mourn the loss of contact with your body, but the hand in my hair moves my head to the side, exposing my neck and you kiss and lick at it with renewed desire. And the more I moan for you, the more you bite and suck the pale, sensitive skin and in the back of my head I think I’ll probably have a mark there and smile, because we both know how much you like to leave hickeys and scratch marks on my body. There used to be bruises too, painful and visible, but we don’t go that far anymore. You know I’m yours.

          After a particularly hard bite I clench around you tighter and you know I’m close. I’ll need just a few more of your strokes to fall over the edge and you stop suddenly.

-Oh, please… - I beg, grinding on your hand as much as I can. You look down at me again.   
-Who do you belong to? – You demand of me through gritted teeth.

          I haven’t heard this in a while… I haven’t seen you this possessive for months. But the answer comes easily, naturally, just as before.

-You. I’m yours. – I say it reverently, almost submissively and you kiss me again.   
  
You know I wouldn’t ever say this to anyone else. I wouldn’t show this kind of weakness for anyone but you. And your fingers start to work within me too.

          One, two, three thrusts and the world stops. I’m vaguely aware of you, peppering kisses down my neck as my moans fill the small room. Not that I’m in any mental state to care. All I know is the wonderful feeling you’re coaxing out of me, trying to prolong it until I’m completely spent.

          But you don’t stop, your fingers don’t leave me, they start to make small circles around my clit, sensitive and untouched until now and in two more minutes I cum again, your name falling off my lips almost like a prayer and you smile.

          We stay this way for a while and as coherent thoughts come back to me I finally release your neck and I move to take off the soaked clothes so I can finally touch you, but you hold my hands to stop me.

-What’s wrong? – I ask and with you, I know you won’t lie to me or try to mask the truth.   
-Are you really mine? – You ask me gently, but you look me in the eyes as well, because we know each other too well to try and hide or feelings.   
-You know I’m yours. I’m always yours.

          We don’t say “I love you”. We’ve both loved before. And we’ve both been hurt too much to settle for just that. So it has to be ownership, it has to be possessive and its ok for both of us.

          You smile at me, your whole body relaxing. We understand each other.

-I’m yours too. – You say before I get the chance to ask and you pull me for another kiss.  
-Then let me _take_ you! – I purr in your ear and you take the wet clothes off, leaving them on the bathroom floor.

          As we leave I smile. We really are perfect for each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it doesn't sound much like Shaw, but when I wrote it I was imagining that Shaw has accepted their relationship and is sort of comfortable with it. Also this is obviously not their first time, so they've had time to adjust.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoyed it. As always, any comments, positive or otherwise are always welcome and I treasure them, so feel free to tell me what you think.
> 
> English is not my first language, so please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes I might have made.
> 
> Thank you for your time ^^


End file.
